


Nightmares and Solace

by Kuramichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Russia (sorry fangirls I swear I love him too), Also DenNor if you reaaaaally squint, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SUFINNN, Swedish Husband to the Rescue, UPSET FINN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramichan/pseuds/Kuramichan
Summary: Finland, traumatized by his past, finds comfort in the one nation that loves him the most.





	Nightmares and Solace

Finland whimpered under the ice-cold gaze of the Russian standing above him. He’d tried to run away again, and he knew Russia wouldn’t let it go this time.

“Finland,” that heavy accent petrified him, and Finland was unable to move, “Didn’t I tell you about running away from me? Why must everyone do that?” The Russian’s voice was terrifyingly calm, but the metal pipe dangling from his hand suggested the rest of him was not. He approached with malicious intent, grabbing Finland roughly by the hair earning him a high-pitched shriek. 

“I-I’m sorry,” the Finn stuttered out helplessly. Russia threw him to the floor, and the air in his lungs was restricted by giant, crushing hands around his throat. 

“Do not apologize to me.” Russia replied, only releasing him to stand up and raise the weapon above his head. “You will be sorry later.” _No no no oh God please not again!_ He brought the heavy object down swiftly.

Finland shot straight up in bed from his nightmare, body convulsing violently as his hands desperately clung to himself. His breathing came out heavy and uneven, ringing out into the silent and dark room. Looking around, his panicked mind gathered details of his own bedroom and he managed to settle for a second. No Russia. No giant metal pipe. Just him tangled up in the sheets, which had been strewn about in his flailing. Still, a nagging paranoia kept him on edge and his stomach churned.

Swallowing back the wave of nausea, Finland quickly swung himself out of bed, knowing he couldn’t stay alone in that room any longer. Someone would probably still be awake at the current hour and Finland needed another presence right that second. His shaking legs somehow dragged him to the living room without giving out beneath him. Relief washed over him as his gaze found Sweden, who laid back on the couch and glared at the television. At least Finland knew that despite his intense and downright terrifying look, he wasn’t anything like Russia.

Upon entering the room, Sweden’s attention immediately fixated on him and Finland flinched back harshly under his gaze, even while he detected it was one of concern.

“What’s wrong?” The Swede's deep voice inquired. Without so much as an explanation, Finland rushed forward, fighting the urge to cry and feeling himself starting to break apart.

“C-can you hold me please?” His emotional turmoil overthrew any shame or reservation that usually kept him together, but even with his hatred of looking pathetically helpless in front of others, fear had rooted itself deep inside of him. Though it was long in the past, that metal pipe had been a very real threat to him and the image had been long since seared into his mind. Sweden’s expression did not flicker from its usual glare, but he unfolded his arms to hold them open.

Finland took the hint and within a second his arms were wrapped tightly around Sweden’s chest, face burying itself there. The man’s stronger arms reciprocated the movement and were more like a security blanket than the bars of a prison he’d imagined when Sweden tried to keep him warm all those years ago. Still, his nightmare lingered and taunted him even as he practically sat in Sweden’s lap.

“Well?” Sweden encouraged the Finn to answer his question. “You’re shaking.” At this Finland noticed his body trembling and wondered how long it had been doing that. He took a deep breath, pulling back just enough to try and offer an answer. 

“It- I h-had a nightmare…” Finland took a shaky breath, “Russia was going to… beat me again but I couldn’t move and I didn’t know what to do and all I could think about was how much it was going to hurt and-.“ The sentence ended in a choked cry, and Finland’s face pressed into the Swede’s shirt again. His body wracked with sobs and the arms around him tightened. 

“It’s alright,” Sweden mumbled understandingly. No matter what they'd all been through as nations, nightmares were no joke. Often times their own history came back to haunt them in the form of vicious and sometimes recurrent dreams. They stayed that way for a while, tears cascading down the Finn’s cheeks and Sweden remaining silent, lacking the right words to use. Eventually, his cries grew calmer until they were mere sharp inhales every so often. It took a while, but he patiently waited for Finland's body to stop trembling. Once it seemed alright, Sweden shifted, gently bringing them both to lay on the couch in a more comfortable position on their sides. Finland didn’t mind the movement, simply adjusting himself in Sweden’s arms, not quite willing to let go.

Finally, his tears stopped, and his breathing returned to normal. It had been a while since he broke down like that and over some dream no less. But now Finland didn’t know what to do; the fear was gone and a wave of exhaustion having taken its place. Was he supposed to just get up, go to bed, and pretend like it never happened? Honestly, moving from his current position was the more undesirable choice, especially considering Sweden had begun to rub his back soothingly. The hulking nation’s gentle personality never ceased to surprise him considering he didn't exactly have a face to match. The shorter nation sighed in contentment before forcing himself to speak.

“Is it alright if we stay, like this…?” Finland asked uncertainly, hoping. 

“Mm,” was his answer. The Finn relaxed, recognizing it as affirmation. He sighed again and nestled in more closely to the heater of a person that Sweden was. His mind drifted and just as he was on the edge of slipping into darkness, a voice brought him back to reality. Though he was conscious enough to move, Finland found himself too worn-out to do anything besides listen.

“Whoa! How’d ya manage that one- OOF!” Denmark’s loud words were cut short. When another voice presented itself, Finland knew without seeing that the Dane had been forcefully silenced with an elbow to the ribs.

“Quiet!” Norway snapped then asked monotonously. “He’s sleeping, isn’t he?” Sweden’s head moved slightly to nod. “Is he… okay?” The Finn’s stomach turned. He didn’t like this unintentional eavesdropping, but Sweden had already said he was asleep.

“Nightmare.” A simple but satisfying reply for the quieter nations. Finland silently thanked Sweden for his habit of never going into details when explaining.

“Okay, but seriously though.” Denmark broke the growing silence. “Dude, he’s latched onto you like his life depends on it.” Sweden grumbled at this and Finland blanched.

“Did you tell him?” Norway’s question peaked Finland’s curiosity. “About your feelings?” Denmark made an unintelligent noise and Sweden stiffened considerably, his hand pausing its movement on the smaller man’s back. Now the Finn was uncomfortable. What feelings? There’s no way it could be what Finland was thinking, right? He guessed the Swede hadn’t provided a very good answer in his expression because Denmark laughed and raised his voice.

“How the hell do ya go this long without telling him you loooove hi- OWW.” A painful smack accompanied the Dane’s yelp. 

“Shut up!” Norway hissed in warning. “You’re going to wake him up!” Suddenly, Finland’s heart decided to beat ten times faster, and he hoped with every fiber of his being that Sweden wouldn’t notice. _He DOES have feelings for me?! And I’m eavesdropping on this conversation that they probably don’t want me to overhear._ In all but one second he became hyper aware of the fact that he still lay flush against Sweden. His cheeks heated up at the realization of what he’d done. _P-perkele! How does he have so much self-control?!_

“We’re going to go to bed.” Norway softly stated, Finland imagining the glower he would’ve thrown Denmark, daring him to argue. “Why don’t you think about telling him soon. I don’t wish to speak for him, but he did come to you of all people over a nightmare.” Well shit, Finland couldn’t argue with that one.

“Yeah! Have you seen your face? You’re more likely to cause a nightmare than to- DON’T HIT ME AGAIN I’LL SHUT UP NOW.” Apparently, the fear of being hit he’d instilled in Denmark was enough for Norway to let it go this once as no noise was heard besides their light, retreating footsteps. 

Once the room had two fewer nations in it, Sweden released the breath even Finland didn’t know he was holding. Subconsciously, Finland gave him a squeeze of consolation before shifting as though he was only moving in his sleep. He would die of embarrassment if Sweden caught him awake right now. 

Sweden’s fingers found themselves stroking through Finland’s hair for a while, the receiving nation absolutely melting at how good the sensation felt though his face burned. Thank goodness he’d kept it hidden against the man’s chest or there would be no faking his way out of it. The Finn had a sneaking suspicion for years now, but never dared to let himself think he was the cause for Sweden’s glare to soften over time.

“Tell ya how I feel one day. Promise.” His low whisper reached Finland, who’s mind tugged yet again at him to go to sleep. A large smile erupted across the Finn’s soft features and a pleasant warmth spread through his chest as he gave in to his tired mind with a last thought.

_Not if I tell you first!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I'd actually written this as a vent fanfiction, but I thought someone else might enjoy it as well. Hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
